


Just Another Afternoon

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [22]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Slice of Life, bubble tea, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee calls Azula to pick her up one day when practice ends early, and she gets a specific craving that Azula is forced  to indulge.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Just Another Afternoon

Azula was sitting in a private room in the library listening to music and grinding through homework when her phone rang into her headphones. 

She grumbled in annoyance and pulled it out of her pocket to see who could be disturbing her. When she saw it was Ty Lee some of her irritation faded. 

She picked up the call and continued to do work.

“Hey Ty,” she said.

“Hi ‘Zula,” her girlfriend said cheerily from the other end. 

“What’s up? I thought you had practice,” Azula said, checking the time. “For at least another half hour.”

“It ended early,” she said.

“Okay,” Azula said.

“Okay?”

“What do you want me to say,” Azula asked, closing up her computer and books and packing up. 

“Do you want to come pick me up?”

“I guess I can do that,” Azula said with a dramatic sigh, picking up her bag and phone and leaving the library.

“Well don’t sound so upset about it,” Ty Lee said. 

“I can hear you pouting,” Azula teased as she walked towards her car. “I’ll be there in five minutes is that okay?”

“Yeah that's perfect!” 

“See you then,” Azula said, starting up her car and driving towards the gym. 

When she pulled into the parking lot she saw a whole clump of girls standing outside. She scanned the crowd for Ty Lee and spotted her at the center of a large huddle. 

Azula parked by the curb and honked. Everyone looked at her and Ty Lee bounced over to her. 

“Hey baby,” she said, leaning over the window of the convertible and smiling at Azula. 

“Hi,” Azula said, smiling softly.

“Can we drive Suki home? Her ride couldn’t come so early,” Ty Lee asked, batting her eyes. 

Azula’s smile slipped off her face and she rolled her eyes. 

“Fine.”

Ty Lee tossed her bag in the back, hopped over the door into the car and kissed Azula on the cheek, grabbing her hand. Azula blushed at the public display of affection in front of Ty Lee’s whole team. 

Ty Lee waved at Suki and she walked over and got into the car, clutching her things to her chest. 

“Thank you for driving me home Azula. I really appreciate it.” 

Azula didn’t say anything and Ty Lee squeezed her hand hard. 

“It’s no problem, right ‘Zula.” 

“No it’s not,” Azula said dryly. 

“I live on the same street as-”

“Sokka and Katara, right?” Azula asked, already turning the right way out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah,” Suki said, fidgeting a little. It was hard to turn down a ride over a half hour wait outside or a five mile walk but Azula’s coldness always made her uncomfortable. 

“Practice was so much fun ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. She was either entirely unaware of the mutual dislike between her girlfriend and her best friend or she was overcompensating. 

“Oh yeah? Did you finally work out that routine,” Azula asked as Ty Lee readjusted their hands so their fingers were intertwined. 

“Yeah and everyone was there and it looked really good!”

Suki listened silently as Azula asked Ty Lee about the intricate details of their cheer routine and was a little impressed with how much she knew about their team. She was sure her boyfriend didn’t retain half the things she told him. 

“Are you going to come to the next competition ‘Zula?” 

“I already said I would, didn’t I?”

“Just making sure,” Ty Lee said pleasantly. 

“So why did practice end early,” Azula asked as she turned off the main road into Suki’s neighborhood.

“Well the girls have been working so hard and we didn’t want to wear them out. After we ran the routine perfectly a few times we were afraid if we kept doing it the results could be negative,” Ty Lee said. 

“Sounds like laziness to me,” Azula said, running her thumb rhythmically over Ty Lee’s hand.

“Sometimes it's important to know when to stop and rest,” Suki said. 

“Practice makes permanent,” Azula retaliated.

“You gotta have a balance of both!” Ty Lee said, nervousness creeping into her voice. She could do without the two of them fighting. 

She looked at Azula pleadingly to just let it go and Azula sighed. 

“I guess you’re right Ty.” 

Ty Lee smiled and relaxed. 

Suki was shocked to see Azula acquiescing to anything. She’d seen the girl go back and forth with their English teacher for an hour about losing a single point on a hundred point assignment. 

Azula turned onto Suki’s street and looked back at her. 

“Which house is it?”

“It’s all the way at the end of the cul-de-sac.” 

She drove down the street and stopped in front of Suki’s house. 

“Thank you,” she said, hopping out with her bag. “See you tomorrow Ty Lee!” 

“Bye Suki,” Ty Lee waved energetically. 

“Bye Suki,” Azula mimicked when Suki was inside her house with the door closed. “Why do you say things like it's the most exciting thing since sliced bread.”

“Because everything is,” Ty Lee said with a big smile and the same energy. 

Azula chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.

She licked her lips as she pulled away. 

“Sweaty,” she said, turning the car back on and zipping around the cul-de-sac. 

Ty Lee giggled. 

“What did you expect,” she said. 

Azula shrugged. 

“Are you coming over,” she asked. 

“Yeah of course,” Ty Lee said and Azula’s soft, private smile came back and she pulled onto the main road.

“Ooh ‘Zula can we get boba?”

“Boba?”

“Yeah like tea with milk and tapioca pearls,” Ty Lee said patronizingly. 

“I know what bubble tea is,” Azula said through gritted teeth. “I was just wondering why you wanted it.”

Ty Lee laughed and kissed Azula’s fingers.

“I don’t know. It just came to me,” she said. 

“Just came to you,” Azula said quietly as she made the detour to Ty Lee’s favorite tea shop, which just so happened to be the one that Azula’s uncle owned. 

“Sometimes you just crave something,” Ty Lee said. 

“Like an hour of peace and quiet to do work in the library,” Azula said.

“You didn’t have to come get me,” Ty Lee said. 

“What does this have to do with you? I thought we were just saying things we wanted,” Azula said with a smirk.

Azula pulled into a parking spot behind the store and turned off her car. 

“Coming?” Azula extended her hand to her girlfriend. 

Ty Lee got out of the car and grabbed her hand, swinging it joyously as they walked into the store. 

It was packed with kids from their school. Azula cringed. 

“Don’t worry baby, the line will go quick,” Ty Lee whispered into Azula’s ear. 

“Yeah, especially because Zuzu is working right now,” Azula said, perking up once she noticed her brother.

She whipped out her phone.

“He can’t pick up the phone, he’s making drinks!”

Azula smirked and set off his Find My iPhone alert. Behind the counter, Zuko startled and looked up to make eye contact with his sister and her girlfriend. Azula turned off the alert. 

Ducking under the rope that was controlling the line Azula pulled Ty Lee with her to the cash register, cutting at least a dozen people. A few people grumbled and complained and Ty Lee blushed and started apologizing. 

“Coffee milk tea, jasmine milk tea,” Azula said to her brother who nodded and rang them up. Azula pulled Ty Lee aside to wait for their drinks. 

“That was so rude ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said quietly, still very embarrassed and averting eye contact. 

“You have to use your connections when you have them,” she said unbothered. 

Zuko brought them their drinks almost right away, putting their order ahead of all the people who ordered before them. He had learned after many years to get his sister whatever she wanted as fast as she wanted, if possible. Not every moment could be a learning moment. Sometimes it was just a moment to get through. 

“Thanks Zuzu,” Azula said, grabbing both cups and her girlfriend and walking out of the store. 

By the time they got to the car Ty Lee had recovered from her embarrassment and took the jasmine milk tea that Azula was waving in her face. 

“Mm,” she hummed as she poked her straw through the lid and took a sip. 

“You like it?” Azula asked as she drove off. 

“Yeah,” she said, before drinking more. 

“If you drink it that fast you won’t have any left by the time we get home,” Azula warned. 

“I’ll just drink yours,” Ty Lee teased.

“I guess I’ll just have to drive back to the store and get more then,” Azula said, giving the steering wheel a shake causing the car to swerve but keeping it under control. 

“No,” Ty Lee squealed, putting her cup next to Azula’s in the cup holder and grabbing onto the dashboard.

“No,” Azula asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Why couldn’t you just wait in line like everyone ‘Zula,” Ty Lee complained. 

“I’m not like everyone,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. 

“What? I’m not. And if my stupid brother wants to get a job serving bubble tea I will take advantage of it. That’s all I’m saying.” 

Ty Lee sighed and Azula took her hand, holding it over the transmission. 

When they reached Azula’s house she pulled into the driveway and grabbed her coffee milk tea. 

“Can I try yours though,” Ty Lee asked. 

“I get the same thing every time,” Azula said, unlocking the house and opening the door for Ty Lee to enter. 

“And I like it in small amounts!” 

Azula sighed and gave her girlfriend the cup. Ty Lee stuck both straws in her mouth and tried to drink from both drinks at the same time. 

Azula chuckled when she underestimated the amount of liquid entering her mouth and started coughing. She took the teas out of her hands and placed them on the coffee table in the living room. 

“Are you okay,” she asked, holding Ty Lee’s cheek and tilting Ty Lee’s head towards her after she caught her breath. 

“I think jasmine and coffee are a great combination,” she said weakly as Azula pushed some of Ty Lee’s hair behind her ear.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to try,” Ty Lee asked, narrowing her eyes.

Azula smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Ty Lee wrapped her arms behind Azula’s back and pulled her closer. 

They kissed until they had to part for air. 

“Tastes like jasmine, coffee, and…” Azula smacked her mouth for a second. “Sweat.” 

Ty Lee laughed and grabbed her hand pulling her down onto a couch by the coffee table that held their tea. 

“What did you expect,” she said, snuggling close to Azula. “A magical shower since the last time you kissed me?” 

Azula tried to push her off but eventually gave in and just grabbed her tea.


End file.
